<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me, maybe? by feel_likeflying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652211">Call me, maybe?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_likeflying/pseuds/feel_likeflying'>feel_likeflying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Book Signing, F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_likeflying/pseuds/feel_likeflying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Richard Castle. She'd never admit it to anyone, but getting his new book signed had been on her to-do list for a long time now. Unfortunately, she'd never gotten the chance. It wasn't until she read that he was going to continue his book tour in New York and the case she was working on didn't really make any significant progress, she couldn't help it but give into the opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Beckett/Richard Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dearest reader, I wrote this story back in 2012 and finished it in 2014 on FanFiction.net. Season four of Castle was just about to air. Call Me Maybe was THE SUMMER HIT. I was a teenager with an overactive imagination. Life was great. Man, those were the times. I've been reviewing and rewriting my own story lately, because it has never seen Archive on Our Own before. It's a simple feel good story and I think that we can all use some positivity these days.  I'll upload the first four chapters today. After that - a chapter a day should make do. Unless all your enthusiasm makes me work harder. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Beckett, what time will you be back?''</p><p>''I can't give you an exact time at the moment…'' She looked at her watch. <em>Crap</em>, it was getting really late. ''Look, I'm still talking to Logan Whitman. I have a feeling he knows something about the whereabouts of his brother. After that I'm going to ask around, maybe talk to some of his relatives.''</p><p>''Again?'' He said, wondering.</p><p>''Yeah. Maybe they remember something they didn't last time, you know the drill Espo.'' She said getting annoyed with him.</p><p>''Okay, I'll tell them you'll be in later today. Anyway, Montgomery and Ryan are starting to worry about you. Just saying.''</p><p>''I'm a big girl Javi, I can manage.'' She hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She hated lying to the boys, but this was <em>so</em> worth it.</p><p>Kate Beckett looked at the line in front of her, only a few more people before it was her turn. She drifted off into her mind and started fantasizing what he would say to her. Although she was just another fan, she wondered if he would make an exception for her. She would be lying if she said that she'd never fantasized about meeting the man, but hey, everyone does that. The line moved forward and she could finally catch a glimpse of him.</p><p>Richard Castle. She'd never admit it to anyone, but getting his new book signed had been on her to-do list for a long time now. Unfortunately, she'd never gotten the chance. It wasn't until she read that he was going to continue his book tour in New York and the case she was working on didn't really make any significant progress, she couldn't help it but give into the opportunity.</p><p>Lanie sighed. ''Kate. Seriously, how much longer is this going to take? We've been here for almost 3 hours now.''</p><p>''Jeez Lanie, you are starting to sound like your boyfriend.''</p><p>''First of all, he's <em>not</em> my boyfriend. Secondly, why do you care about this signing so much? I need to get back to work, my lunch break is almost over.''</p><p>''Come on, it's <em>Richard Castle</em>!'' Kate protested.</p><p>''Oh that's right, the writer guy you always talk about. Sorry, slipped my mind for a second there.'' Lanie replied sarcastically.</p><p>''If you don't like it, then why did you agree to come with me in the first place?''</p><p>''Because any time that I can live with the living instead of working with the dead, I accept.''</p><p>''Sounds reasonable.'' Kate agreed. ''Only another thirty minutes, okay? And I'll treat you to coffee afterwards.''</p><p>Lanie narrowed her eyes and thought for a second. ''Make that tea and you have yourself a deal.''</p><p>The line moved forward again and before Kate knew it, it was her turn.</p><p>''Next.'' The woman next to Castle yelled. Castle looked up with an annoyed look on his face, momentarily forgetting that he was still talking to the woman in front of him. The blond-haired woman gave him a glare but he just ignored it and shook the fan her hand. He excused himself to the next fan and stood up, pulling the blond with him behind the curtain. It only took a minute before he was back again with a million dollar smile on his face. The blond walked after him, obviously very annoyed at him at that very moment. Whatever happened behind that curtain was definitely not business. Kate chuckled at the sight. She was really pushing it with her 'research', she'd promised the boys that she would have come back to the precinct at least an hour ago. Lanie looked up at Kate as if she'd read her mind.</p><p>''Next.'' And with that Lanie escaped the line, moving towards the exit.</p><p>''<em>Gina, I swear. If you say that one more time</em>…'' He muttered under his breath. Rick looked up to find a pair of soft hazel eyes staring at him. ''Hello, what's your name beautiful?''</p><p>''Beckett.'' Rick laughed causing Kate to blush. ''I mean, Kate! I'm Kate Beckett.''</p><p>He grabbed her copy and signed his name without even looking down. ''Beckett, huh? Job requirement?'' He asked.</p><p>''Something like that.''</p><p>''Let me guess. You're a lawyer?'' He said looking excited.</p><p>''Close, but no.'' Kate said shaking her head.</p><p>''Really? You'd be perfect for it.'' He said, going through his options out loud. She didn't even know if he knew he was doing this himself. ''Hmm… you do have all the qualities to be working as a model, but you seem to have the brain capacity for something a bit more challenging.'' Kate laughed out loud. It was probably louder than she normally would since the nerves were getting to her, but her favourite author was actually asking about her life. <em>Her life</em>. <em>Richard Castle was asking about her!</em></p><p>''No Castle, I'm <em>not</em> a model. One last guess.''</p><p>''I have to say cop, just because that would be so hot.'' He looked so hopeful, how could she deny him an answer?</p><p>She grinned at him. ''That's correct.''</p><p>''Oh my god, really?'' Kate nodded. Trying not to laugh at the fact that a grown man had just said 'Oh my god'.</p><p>''I'm making detective in a couple of months.''</p><p>''Nice work <em>detective</em>. I guess congratulations are in order.''</p><p>''Not yet, Castle. You should listen more carefully.''</p><p>''Sorry Beckett.'' He said with a smug smile on his face, emphasizing her last name. ''I have to say that I am liking this last name basis thing.'' It was then that the blond, who was probably Castle's agent as Kate had just realized, stepped forward and interrupted them. Rudily.</p><p>''Richard.'' Gina said stern. ''there are <em>more</em> people waiting.'' She then looked at Kate and gave her a grant fake smile.</p><p>''For God's sake Gina, we've talked about this.'' Rick said getting frustrated with her.</p><p>Kate got the hint and grabbed the book from the table. ''It's okay, I'm late for work anyway. It was nice to meet you.'' Before he had a chance to answer or at least give her an apology, she'd walked away and another person stepped in front of him, offering him her book.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Lanie grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her to sit down at the table. ''What was that between you and writer boy?''</p><p>Kate huffed. ''Writer boy?''</p><p>''Yes, Richard Castle. You know damn well who I meant.''</p><p>''There was nothing!''</p><p>''Nothing? You call that nothing? Girl, that was die-hard flirting. And I know that you haven't had a date in a while, but really Kate… you forgot what flirting is? Come on!'' Lanie ordered her tea and looked back at Kate.</p><p>''Lanie, you're overreacting.'' The waiter stood by her table patiently. ''Yes, I'll have a grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla to go please.''</p><p>''Kate.'' She mimicked Kate's voice ''I'm not. There was something going on between you two. ''</p><p>''Yeah, too bad he's number 7 on the celebrity bachelor list. Lanie, the guy is a freaking millionaire! He always has super models on his arm… he has been married. More than once. Then got divorced both times. His latest conquest was already in the papers last week. What would he want with a poor cop? Let's face it. I'm never going to see him again.'' The waiter put the coffee on their table and walked away.</p><p>''Uh-huh, that's what you think.'' Lanie looked over Kate's shoulder, obviously seeing something interesting. ''Listen. I need to head back to the morgue, Perlmutter just texted me saying he can't find … something.'' She said quickly. Almost <em>too</em> quickly.</p><p>''Wait. What about your coffee?'' Kate repeated the sentence in her head. ''Okay. Scrap that. Perlmutter knows how to text?'' Lanie chuckled.</p><p>''Anyway, are we still on for tomorrow?''</p><p>''Definitely.''</p><p>''Let me know how it went!'' Lanie grabbed her bag and quickly made her way to the exit, leaving Kate confused.</p><p><em>How it went?</em> Kate shrugged and took a sip from her coffee. She grabbed her new book from her bag and put it on the table. After Lanie had pretty much pulled Kate out of the bookshop and into the coffee shop, claiming that her caffeine level had dropped dangerously low, she hadn't even gotten the chance to read what he'd written in her book. Not that Kate minded some extra caffeine though. With the heat of the summer, it was nice to find a coffee shop that actually had air conditioning, which was probably why the place was stamped.</p><p>The door opened and she could hear two people arguing fervently.</p><p>''Dammit Gina, I'm getting tired of your crap. Stop treating me like your ex-husband, I need you to act like an employer.''</p><p><em>Is that?... Yes, it is! </em>Kate almost choked on her coffee when she saw him entering the coffee shop. He'd lost the suit jacket and had some sunglasses on, completing the outfit with a baseball hat. He was trying really hard not to get recognized. Definitely not what she was expecting from him.</p><p>''Richard, you were keeping the line on-hold and you still have a charity to attend to tonight. You're on a tight schedule.''</p><p>''Yes, I <em>know</em> since you won't let me <em>forget</em>. However, I draw the line at going out with - what's her name… Jennifer something?''</p><p>''You need to bring a date Richard. It's been a while since you have been in the spotlight-''</p><p>''Just the way I like it.'' He shot back.</p><p>''Richard.''</p><p>''No, don't you Richard me. I need to be alone for a couple of minutes.''</p><p>She dropped the attitude and sighed. ''I expect you back in 10 minutes. There are still people who-''</p><p>''I know Gina. I'm not blind.''</p><p>''Fine.''</p><p><em>She always needs to have the last word.</em> Rick sighed and walked over to the bar and ordered a regular coffee. Caffeine. That's exactly what he needed now. He wasn't sure he was going to survive the day without it. Coffee, or Scotch. He took off the sunglasses, realizing that they'd look stupid inside and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and of course, the second he had come back from his tour, Paula had set up another signing just after he'd returned from his flight from LA. He'd barely stepped a foot in his house.</p><p>He heard the barista call out ''Alex'' and took that as his queue that his coffee was ready. As he looked around the room, he found a single seat still vacant. He grabbed his coffee from the counter and walked over to the table. There was someone on the other side, but that shouldn't be a big problem. ''Mind if I take a seat?''</p><p>She looked up to find Richard Castle asking her if he could take a seat. Richard freaking Castle, asking if he could take a seat. She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason. His face lit up, he recognized her from the signing. ''All the other ones are taken.'' He reasoned, pointing around him, smile still in place.</p><p>''Yeah, sure.'' She motioned for him to sit down and he did.</p><p>''So… Beckett, right?''</p><p>''Yes. And you must be?'' She said with her poker face on, catching him off guard.</p><p>''Oh, funny.'' She laughed, failing miserably to hide her smile. ''And a smile! That must be why you stood in line in this kind of weather for three hours. For <em>some</em> author you don't know? Or have you already forgotten that you did that? Wasn't your lunch break over?''</p><p>''Wow, you really do pay attention.''</p><p>He shrugged. ''Comes with the job.'' A smug smile covering his face.</p><p>Kate chuckled. ''Uh-huh, of course it is.''</p><p>''So… Do you like my books?<em>'' I do, I love them. I've read each one of them, some of them are pretty much falling apart.</em></p><p>''I- uh, have read a few maybe.'' She tried to play it off casually, but she was failing.</p><p>He laughed. ''Okay, so you're a big fan.''</p><p>''What?! What makes you say that.''</p><p>''Because you Kate, are a terrible liar.'' She opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words. He got her. ''Anyway, I saw you sitting here and I just wanted to apologize for the way my publisher behaved during the meeting. She's been acting more like my blood sucking ex-wife then my publisher to be exact.''</p><p>''Ouch. That was your ex-wife?'' He nodded and took another sip from his coffee, shivering. ''Why do you keep her around then?''</p><p>''Because she's the best. And let's face it, she's my publisher. Doesn't make me like her more though.'' Kate chuckled. Pretty much everything she'd read about him seemed to be a complete joke. Here he was, simply talking to a fan, running away from his own book signing.</p><p>''So anyway you're a cop, right?'' She nodded. ''That's <em>so</em> awesome.''</p><p>''Really Castle? <em>Awesome</em> is the first thing that comes to mind?''</p><p>''Well… yeah. I mean you're a cop. I'm a crime writer. What are the odds?''</p><p>''Yeah<em>, what are the odds</em>.'' She repeated.</p><p>''What are you doing tonight?''</p><p>Kate looked up surprised. ''Probably eating take out with the boys, uh, I mean my co-workers and work on the current case. Maybe take a nice bath with your-'' <em>book</em>. She finished in her head<em>. I should really use a filter when speaking to him before I give him the wrong idea. Wrong idea? Kate shut up.</em></p><p>''With my what?'' He pressed, the smug smile had yet to fade.</p><p>''Nothing.''</p><p>''That was <em>so</em> not nothing.'' She blushed.</p><p>''Castle. Let it go.'' She warned and he dropped it immediately. ''And what are you doing tonight?'' Kate said, quickly changing the subject.</p><p>''I have this charity event that I have to attend.''</p><p>''Wow, you sound enthusiastic.'' She replied sarcastically.</p><p>''Yeah, well, getting set up with a blond bimbo just for some publicity just isn't up my alley.''</p><p>Kate tried not to act too surprised, but his entire image was just ruined by what he said. ''Is this really Richard Castle I'm talking to?''</p><p>He laughed. ''Nah, this is probably Rick Castle speaking. Whole different person. Someone who'd rather spend the night on the couch watching a movie with his daughter eating popcorn. But hey, we can't have it all.'' A sad smile covered his face.</p><p>Kate felt a buzz in her pocket, indicating that she had a new text message. She opened the text and immediately then checked the time stamp.</p><p>''Oh, shi- Rick, I'm sorry but really have to go. I should have been back at the precinct 2 hours ago.''</p><p>''Really? That long ago? Why did you- Oh.'' Sudden realization hitting him.</p><p>''Yeah, yeah, rub it in writer boy. Anyway, I really have to go. It was nice meeting you. Again.'' Rick chuckled, but couldn't help it but give her a sad smile. He saw her copy of his book lying on the table and grabbed it.</p><p>Kate grabbed her bag and quickly ordered another coffee. When she turned around, he was behind right her.</p><p>''You forgot the book.'' He said, waving it in front of her.</p><p>''How could I forget!'' She wanted to smack herself on the head once she saw that he was holding her copy.</p><p>''I'll see you, Kate.''</p><p>''Bye Castle.'' The moment she said it, his phone buzzed and he groaned. He mouthed 'Gina' and picked up. She smiled at him one last time and walked towards the exit. That was <em>definitely</em> worth the wait.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It was pretty late at the precinct when she decided that they should call it a day. They weren't any further and the boys were getting kind of annoyed with each other, going over the same details every single time. She grabbed her bag and gathered her things. But when she opened it, the first thing that she saw was the latest Storm novel. She opened it and looked for the dedication. He'd written a few words in it, how nice of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Kate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't let the world bring you down. You've got a beautiful smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richard Castle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She blushed at the sight. What a great man. Her eye pulled to a scribble added with different ink on the bottom left of the page.</p><p>'<em>'Give me a call, maybe?</em>'' Followed by, what she guessed, was his phone number.</p><p>She let herself fall back in her chair and sighed. He could definitely scrap the '<em>maybe</em>' part. She grabbed her phone and used speed dial 2.</p><p>''Hey Lanie? Yeah, listen, you're never going to believe this one.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''What do you mean he hasn't called back yet?'' Lanie said surprised. Kate simply shrugged. Lanie put down her scalpel and walked away from the table she was working at and sat down on an empty table.</p><p>''What's there talk about, Lanie. I called him twice last night and he hasn't return either of the phone calls. It's that simple.'' Kate said, obviously annoyed.</p><p>''Oh girl.'' Lanie said sympathetically. ''Listen, how about we make it a girls night out, huh? I think we both need it.''</p><p>''I'm not in the mood.''</p><p>''Kate, don't you dare to let this get you down! Maybe he had other commitments of some sort? I'm pretty sure there is a simple explanation for him not calling you back on such a short notice.'' Lanie tried to reason.</p><p>Okay. She'd called him last night. Maybe it was a little too soon to get upset about it.</p><p>She chuckled. ''Yeah, like sleeping with a blond bimbo.''</p><p>''You know he isn't like that. You just told me that last night.''</p><p>''I don't know Lanie. I only talked to the guy for about 10 minutes.''</p><p>''You read people for a living, I'm pretty sure that you were right the first time.'' Kate sighed, she tried to hide her disappointment but failed miserably.</p><p>Her phone vibrated and Kate opened her cell phone. ''I have to go back upstairs. Javi just sent me a text saying that we might have new lead.'' She stopped pacing and made her way towards the exit.</p><p>''Say hi for me!'' Lanie yelled.</p><p>Kate nodded. ''Will do. I'll see you tonight.''</p><p>''So, we are going out tonight?'' Kate smiled at her and started towards the exit, making her way towards the twelfth precinct once again.</p><p>Kate just walked out of her regular coffee bar when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked up without checking the caller id and balanced her coffee and her bear claw in her other hand. ''Beckett.'' She said and she skillfully took a sip from her coffee.</p><p>''Hey Kate, this is Castle- '' She spit her coffee out on the side-walk, coughing loudly. ''Are you okay?''</p><p>She cleared her throat again. ''Yeah, I'm fine.''</p><p>''You sure?'' He questioned.</p><p>''Yeah.'' She swallowed once again and then took another sip from her coffee. This time keeping it down.</p><p>''Thank god. That sounded like a nasty cough though.'' He said with an amused tone in his voice.</p><p>She chuckled. ''Yes, and for your information it didn't feel too good either.'' He laughed.</p><p>''Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't answer my phone last night. They made you turn off your phone at the charity event, which was boring by the way.'' She sighed in relief. So he did like her. He didn't just reject her. He had a job to do. It was that simple. Why was this guy making her feel like a teenager all over again? ''And then when I finally thought that I could go home to my bed and sleep like a normal person, my evil publisher slash ex-wife made me go to this new club which opened last night. And well... you can fill in the rest. I only just woke up.''</p><p>''It must be so rough being you.'' She heard him laugh on the other side of the phone.</p><p>''Yes, it is. All the money I make, I have no idea what to do with it.'' Kate chuckled. ''Nah, just kidding, I didn't call you to complain about my boring life. There was something I wanted to ask you.''</p><p>''Oh yeah, what's that?'' She said, unable to wipe the smile off her face.</p><p>''Well... I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight.'' He stammered. Was he nervous?</p><p>''Yes!'' Lanie. She had a girls-night with Lanie. Dammit. ''I mean yes, I have something to do tonight.''</p><p>''Oh.'' They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, either not quite sure what to say.</p><p>''But, I guess you could come to?'' She said hesitantly. ''My best friend will be there and maybe a couple of co-workers, but that's it.''</p><p>''You sure?'' He questioned. She wasn't sure at all.</p><p>''I think they won't mind. Beware of Lanie though, she's kind of over protective.'' He laughed.</p><p>''Okay. Beware of Lanie. Check.'' He said, making a mental note to himself to find out more about this 'Lanie' person. ''Where shall I meet you guys?''</p><p>''We're meeting at the Old Haunt tonight.''</p><p>''Really? Cops hanging out in a writers bar? Interesting. It is kind of weird that I haven't run into you sooner though, I go there all the time.'' Kate smiled, it did seem like the kind of place he'd enjoy. ''Great place.''</p><p>Kate looked at her watch. It was only 3 o'clock and there was still a lot paperwork to process after they'd gotten a confession out of Logan Whitman that morning. Apparently, they were looking for the wrong brother all along. ''How about we meet at 8?'' He hummed in agreement. ''I think that's all the information you need. If not, well, you have my phone number.''</p><p>''Great! I guess I'll see you there then. Can't wait.'' Her heartbeat quickened. Did he just really say that? It was silent for a minute and she wasn't sure if she should simply hang up the phone.</p><p>She started walking again, making her way towards the precinct with a skip in her step. Rick hadn't hung up yet either.</p><p>''So, what are you wearing?'' He said out of nowhere.</p><p>Kate stopped walking abruptly.</p><p>On the middle of the road. The horns blared around her and she put up her hand in apology, quickly making her way to the other side of the street.</p><p>''You're kidding me, right?'' She said, laughing to herself. Did this guy have a filter at all?</p><p>''Yes, of course!'' He said somewhat honest, but she knew that he was teasing her. ''Unless you really want to share it of course, I wouldn't mind if-''</p><p>''Castle!''</p><p>''Sorry.'' He said, not even the slightest bit of sorry visible in his voice.</p><p>''Not funny Castle, you almost got me run over by a taxi there.''</p><p>''Ah, that explains. I was wondering where the sudden loud noises came from. What did you do?'' He wondered, obviously curious.</p><p>''I stopped walking, Castle.''</p><p>''Did you now?'' He said with smug written all over it.</p><p>''Get over yourself.''</p><p>''With all this power? Yeah, right.'' He huffed.</p><p>She turned the corner. ''I really have to go now Castle, I'm about to head into the precinct.''</p><p>''You know what would be awesome?''</p><p>''Please, enlighten me.'' She walked through the doors of the precinct and nod at the security guard. He let her walk through and she stepped into the empty elevator.</p><p>''If I could follow you around for a case, maybe two. You know, for research purposes.''</p><p>''Not a chance.'' Kate said directly.</p><p>He chuckled. ''It was worth a shot.''</p><p>''I really have to go now Castle.''</p><p>''It was nice talking to you Kate, I'll see you tonight.'' She hung up and let her head fall back to the wall of the elevator. She was in big trouble.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>''Hey Lanie... yeah... okay... I'll see you soon... thank you... bye!'' Kate put down her phone and grabbed the case file from the corner of her desk.</p><p>Esposito looked up from his desk. ''Did I just hear it correctly that Lanie is coming over here?''</p><p>Kate narrowed her eyes at him. ''Yes, Esposito your girlfriend is coming over.'' Ryan chuckled and Esposito turned around to look at his partner. He didn't look amused. Ryan covered up his chuckle with a fake cough and quickly left the room to get some coffee in the break room. Kate rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>Even though they were partners, it was hilarious to see how intimidating Esposito could be to Ryan.</p><p>''Hello boys.'' Kate looked up from her computer screen.</p><p>''Hey Lanie!'' They yelled in chorus.</p><p>''Jeez, you're fast.'' Kate stated.</p><p>''Yeah, I was already on my way here while I was calling you.'' Kate smiled at Lanie.</p><p>''So...'' Lanie said down in the chair next to Kate's desk. ''Lanie. I- uh-''</p><p>Lanie waved her hand at Kate. ''Spill.''</p><p>''Fine.'' Lanie narrowed her eyes. Kate took a deep breath. ''Okay. So Rick- I mean, Castle called back when I was on my way back to the precinct after I'd just left the morgue and he asked if I had anything to do tonight. I said yes, but I also said that you would be there and the possibly the boys, and we are going to the Old Haunt.'' She finished within one breath.</p><p>''Since when do Ryan and Esposito fall under the category 'girls night'? Not to mention that writer boy you've got there. Ain't man enough for yah?''</p><p>''Well, I don't know about Esposito, but I don't think he classifies as girl, but how would I ever really know that answer, huh Lanie?'' Kate said knowingly, a grin covering her face.</p><p>''Shut up.'' Lanie shot back. ''So the Old Haunt tonight? What time should I be there?''</p><p>''I told him 8. My shift ends at 6, so I'll have time to change, clean up and get there in time.''</p><p>''Great. Sounds like a plan.'' Lanie agreed. ''Have you asked the boys yet?''</p><p>''I was just going to.'' Kate turned her chair around and found the boys looking at their computer screen typing furiously. ''Stop pretending to work.'' They both looked up with a goofy smile on their face and stopped fake typing. ''You guys up for drink tonight? Eight o'clock The Old Haunt?''</p><p>''Sorry, I can't Beckett. I have a special date night with Jenny.'' Javier rolled his eyes at Ryan.</p><p>Kate chuckled. ''Okay, so Ryan is out... How about you Espo?''</p><p>''I though I had a date, but I guess that is being postponed.'' He glared at Lanie.</p><p>''What? Kate needs it.'' Lanie reasoned.</p><p>''But I was really looking forward to it chica!''</p><p>''Yeah... me too.'' Lanie confessed sadly.</p><p>''Hold up.'' Kate said getting between them. ''You gave up your date with him, because you wanted to cheer me up?'' Lanie nodded.</p><p>''Why do you need to get cheered up by Lanie?'' Esposito wondered.</p><p>''None of your business.'' She spat and turned to Lanie. ''Lanie. Go out with him tonight. If Ryan can't come and you two are ... doing whatever you are going to do... I can handle Castle on my own.''</p><p>''Castle?'' Ryan and Esposito said at the same time.</p><p>''I know that name...''</p><p>''Yeah, sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?''</p><p>''Joe Castle... Edgar Castle... Rodger Castle...'' Esposito listed.</p><p>''Richard Castle?'' Kevin said, realization hitting him.</p><p>''That's the one.'' Kate confirmed.</p><p>''You betcha sweet ass he is.'' Lanie quiped.</p><p>Kate groaned. ''Lanie.''</p><p>''You got a date with Richard Castle?!'' Ryan said enthusiastically.</p><p>''Relax bro, otherwise I might start thinking that you have a crush on him.'' Esposito remarked.</p><p>''The guy writes great books, okay?'' Ryan defended. Kate chuckled. ''But the real question is, how did Kate meet him.'' Everyone looked at Kate, who had suddenly turned slightly red.</p><p>''Let me get something...'' Ryan walked towards his desk and grabbed the newspaper from the day before. ''Ha! I knew I had read something about him. He came back to New York the day before yesterday. And guess what he was doing here yesterday...'' He showed the page to Esposito.</p><p>Esposito cleared his throat and started reading with a 'newsreader' voice. ''Richard Castle just came back from his trip to LA... blah blah... The fans stood outside for almost 4 hours just to catch a glimpse of their favourite author. He signed each and every single one of the books and even talked with a couple of people. The fans were very satisfied with the meeting.'' Next to that there was a picture of him holding his newest book and a couple of fans around him.</p><p>''So he was in New York signing his newest book...'' Ryan started.</p><p>''In a local book store...''</p><p>''Only a couple of blocks away from here...''</p><p>''And you happen to be gone for at least 3 to 4 hours yesterday...''</p><p>''Fine.'' Kate stood her ground, even though the boys were busy high-fiving each other. ''Yes. I went to get his newest book signed. Happy now?'' Kate confessed.</p><p>''But you got a whole lot more.'' She glared at Ryan and he stopped talking immediately.</p><p>''We agreed to go out for drinks tonight, nothing special.'' Kate stated. ''Now. Go back to work or I'll assign you two to desk duty.''</p><p>Esposito narrowed his eyes at her. ''You can't do that.'' Ryan argued.</p><p>''Yes, I can.''</p><p>''How's that?'' Esposito said challenging her.</p><p>''Montgomery just called me in his office this morning. I made detective.''</p><p>''Congrats!'' They gave her both a hand and a friendly hug.</p><p>''I though you had a couple of months left?'' Esposito said, wondering out loud.</p><p>''I did, but Montgomery thought it was time for some change. I'm officially your boss from now on.'' Kate said with a smug smile on her face. ''So get back to work. The break is over.''</p><p>''See? This is why you shouldn't give her any power, she'll walk over you in a second.'' Ryan semi-whispered at Esposito while they walked back to their desks.</p><p>''Play time is over bro.'' Kate smirked and settled behind her desk again.</p><p>''Looks like you got everything under control.'' Lanie stated.</p><p>''Don't I always?'' They laughed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>''Beckett, we're heading home okay?'' Kate hummed an okay and continued to look at her screen.</p><p>''Don't you have a hot date or something?'' Ryan asked. That made Kate look up at them immediately.</p><p>''What time is it?'' She questioned.</p><p>Ryan looked at his watch. ''It's a little after 7-''</p><p>''Shit! I'm late!'' She quickly grabbed her bag and threw everything in it. She turned off the computer and threw the case file in her drawer.</p><p>The boys grinned. ''See you tomorrow!'' Ryan managed to yell before she'd made her way to the stair case.</p><p>She sprinted down the stairs, waiting for the elevator wasn't really an option at the moment. She managed to grab a cab since it was pretty empty on the streets much to her surprise. Leaving her unmarked at home today really was the wrong decision after all.</p><p>She paid the cabbie and stepped out of the cab. Kate ran up the stairs and quickly opened to door to her apartment. She took a moment to get her even her breathing and then made her way towards the bathroom for a quick shower.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Where could she be. Rick looked around the bar, he'd already finished his second beer and he hadn't seen Kate or any of her friends. She'd come look for him right? He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.</p><p>Straight to voicemail.</p><p>Let's give it another ten minutes. He thought to himself.</p><p>He ordered two beers, hoping that she would come soon to collect hers. He took a sip and settled down on a bar chair. The bartender gave him a pity look and Rick took another gulp. Even the bartender felt sorry for him. Just great.</p><p>Rick looked at the door once again and got lucky this time. He saw Kate walking in, looking even better than the day before. His breath got stuck in his throat as she made her way into the bar. How she could walk with those 4 inch stiletto's he had no clue, but she definitely rocked them.</p><p>She looked around, obviously searching for him. Then she caught his eyes and smiled.</p><p>''I'm so sorry! I got caught up in a case and forgot the time-'' She rambled on.</p><p>Rick laughed. ''And a good evening to you too.''</p><p>''Good evening, Castle.'' He stuck out his hand and she shook it.</p><p>''Really Kate, it's okay. I guess I'm not used to being stood up.'' He said honestly.</p><p>''You thought I'd stood you up?'' Kate said laughing.</p><p>''Yeah.'' He said, embarrassed with himself.</p><p>''That's cute.'' She mumbled to herself.</p><p>''Did you just say that I'm cute?'' Rick said with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>''No, I didn't.'' Kate denied quickly.</p><p>''Oh, but you did.''</p><p>''Shut up.'' Kate looked at her hand and was surprised to see that she was in fact still holding his. She quickly pulled back and settled on the bar chair next to him.</p><p>''So where is your crew?'' He said looking around him.</p><p>''Yeah about that...'' She looked down at the beer. ''They couldn't make it. Apparently it was date night or something.'' She took a gulp. ''I hope you don't mind, but it's just you and me tonight.''</p><p>''I get you all to myself?'' He said wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>''How did make that sound so dirty?'' Kate questioned, fighting to keep the smile off her face.</p><p>He shrugged. ''It's a gift.'' He took a sip from his beer. ''I'm guessing that you're because you have a tough case?''</p><p>''Nah, just a lot of paperwork left to process. We caught the guy already, broke him in interrogation this morning. I guess I just wanted it all done today, but that would have meant that I wouldn't have left the precinct for at least a couple of hours.''</p><p>''Sorry to keep you from your work.''</p><p>''No need to apologize Castle. I agreed to go with you remember? I wouldn't have done it if I really couldn't come.'' She put her hand over his and patted it. ''And besides, I needed the break.'' She grabbed her beer and took another sip. ''Hmm. I probably should have eaten something before I drink.''</p><p>''You haven't eaten yet?''</p><p>''I- uh-'' She tried to remember her last meal... A couple of m&amp;m's and a bear claw couldn't really be considered as a meal, huh? ''I haven't eaten dinner yet, no.''</p><p>''Really? You don't get free time to eat dinner at your job?'' He said surprised.</p><p>Kate coloured slightly. Her eating habits had never been truly 'normal' and honestly she didn't really care about it. ''Yeah we do...'' except I forget to when working on a case.</p><p>He saw that she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it so he decided to let it slide.</p><p>''Does this mean I can use this as an excuse to ask you to dinner with me?'' He asked with an adorable smile on his face.</p><p>''I mean, if you insist.'' Kate said dramatically.</p><p>He chuckled. ''Well, let's get you something to eat then.'' They both made quick work off their beers and Rick threw some money on the bar.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>''You see, that's where you are wrong!'' He argued.</p><p>''Really Castle?'' She said with disbelief. ''You think riding a stolen police horse naked in Central Park was a good idea? What if there were children there. They could have seen-'' She closed her eyes for a second, looking for the best option of words. ''-everything'' He almost spit his chocolate milkshake right back in the glass. He swallowed carefully and cleared his throat.</p><p>''Ka-ate.'' He said with a whining voice. ''It was late. Trust me, there wouldn't have been any kids there at that time. And I was, for a fact, drunk... so my intentions of what and why are kind of out of the question. You can't trust yourself when you're drunk. Been there, done that.''</p><p>''Uh-huh.'' She took another bite from her hamburger. ''But why naked?'' She said with her mouth still full.</p><p>He shrugged. ''It was spring.'' Of course it was. Kate laughed and shook her head.</p><p>She swallowed. ''Oh my god, I can't believe you did that.'' He laughed at her. ''How did you get off the hook so easy? With your status it should have been all over the news papers.'' She mentally face palmed herself as she realized what she'd just said.</p><p>''I knew it! You really are a big fan of me.'' He exclaimed. ''Oh, I know. You're one of those fangirls that track my every move! Reads the interviews. Posts on message boards online. And not to mention the people you ship-''</p><p>Kate groaned. ''Castle! It's not funny.''</p><p>''Now tell me..'' He said leaning over the table into her personal space. ''Who do you ship me with?'' He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>''Oh no Castle, I'm not playing this game with you.'' He pouted.</p><p>''What game? I'm not playing a game.'' He said innocent. ''And when did I go back to being Castle again? I like you calling me Rick.'' Castle stated.</p><p>''Castle suits you more. Get over it.'' She wiped her mouth with a napkin and dropped it on her plate.</p><p>He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. ''Fine, Beckett.''</p><p>''Okay, I get it. I'll call you Rick and you'll call me Kate, okay? Better now, Rick?''</p><p>''I have to say that I kind of like this first name basis thing we've got going here.'' She quickly took a sip of her milkshake to hide her blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''But seriously though, that was the best cheeseburger I have ever tasted. How did you find this place?'' He said taking another sip from his milkshake.</p><p>Kate shrugged. ''The boys pick up food here every once in a while. Nothing special.''</p><p>''I love it here.'' Castle said looking around him. ''It's simple, great food, great service and there is no one around me that is afraid of getting their hands dirty.'' Kate looked at him questioning. ''I mean, in more expensive restaurants they... well you know.''</p><p>''What do I know about expensive restaurants?''</p><p>''Really? You're going to make me say it?'' Kate hummed, a satisfied smirk on her face. ''Fine. Most of them seemed to have something stuck up in their-'' Kate quickly put her hand up to cover his mouth and shook her head.</p><p>''Castle, there are kids in the next booth.''</p><p>''Oh, right.'' His voice muffled by the hand against his lips. ''Sorry.'' She felt his lips move against her hand and didn't pull away. Rick however was too busy maintaining eye-contact with her to even notice that she still had her hand over his mouth.</p><p>She heard him mumble something, but couldn't understand it.</p><p>''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' He chuckled and grabbed her hand, slowly moving it away from his mouth and putting it on the table, not letting go of her.</p><p>He smirked. ''I said, your hand is still on my mouth.''</p><p>She blushed and immediately pulled her hand back. ''Sorry!''</p><p>He laughed. ''Stop apologizing. Although it's adorable to see you getting all frustrated with yourself.''</p><p>''You call that adorable?'' She said a little more frustrated. He hummed. ''This is so embarrassing.''</p><p>''See? You're just making this worse for yourself. I, however, have no trouble with you getting physical with me.''</p><p>Her mouth was suddenly dry. ''I-''</p><p>He held up his hand and let out a nervous laugh. ''That didn't come out the way I intended it-''</p><p>She waved him off. ''It's okay-''</p><p>They stayed silent for a minute. Out of nowhere Kate started laughing. ''Oh, we are such a mess when we're alone together.''</p><p>''Hey, what's the fun about being perfect. We all have our flaws.'' Rick reasoned. ''Now, how about I go pay for dinner and then we can go somewhere more private.''</p><p>''Castle. I can't let you pay for dinner.''</p><p>He laughed. ''Yes, I think I can. You bought my books, right? Consider this payback.''</p><p>''I guess that's true...'' She said agreeing.</p><p>''Good. I was thinking that we could grab a glass of wine at my place.''</p><p>''You know, I would love to Rick, but I really have to get back home. I'm on call tonight. Some people have real jobs, you know.''</p><p>''Ouch. That one hurt detective.'' He put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. She laughed at him.</p><p>''You're a big boy Rick, I'm sure you can handle it.'' She patted his hand once again and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. ''Now, excuse me but I have to go to the ladies room before we leave.'' He let go of her hand and she stood up slowly. She swung her hips just a little more than necessary and the only thing he could do was stare.</p><p>Castle waved for the waitress and she immediately walked up to him.</p><p>''I would like the check please.'' He said grabbing his wallet.</p><p>''It's already been taken care of sir.'' She said confused.</p><p>''Excuse me?''</p><p>''The lady you were with, she paid before going to the bathroom.'' The girl explained.</p><p>''Really now?'' The girl nodded at him. ''Well, thank you very much for your great service.'' He left a hefty tip and grabbed Kate her jacket from her chair, walking towards the exit to wait for her there. The moment he looked at his watch to check on the time, he saw Kate walking up to him from the corner of his eyes. ''You do realize that I'm loaded right? You didn't have to do that.''</p><p>''What? A girl can't pay for dinner with a guy? Come on.''</p><p>''Just saying. Next time dinner is on me.''</p><p>''Sure Castle.'' He held up her jacket and helped her put it on.</p><p>''Ready to go?''</p><p>''Yes, I'm all set.'' He opened the door for her and followed her outside. Once outside he waited for her to turn to him.</p><p>''So, do you live far away from here?''</p><p>''Just a ten minute ride.'' Kate stated.</p><p>''Care to make it a twenty-minute walk?'' He asked somewhat hesitant.</p><p>She looked at him with a huge smile on her face. ''You know what? I would like that.''</p><p>She started walking, with Rick right next to her. They were almost a block further before she spoke again.</p><p>''It is a beautiful night isn't it? Clear sky. Beautiful weather. Not too warm, not too cold. Perfect.'' He hummed in agreement. ''Kind a makes you wish you had someone to cuddle up with. Go to the beach. Maybe watch a sunset''</p><p>He chuckled. ''Yeah, I know how you feel.''</p><p>''You? Richard Castle lonely? Really?''</p><p>''You have no idea.'' He admitted with a sad smile on his face. ''I'm working on it though.''</p><p>''You are?''</p><p>He laughed at her assumption. ''Kind of.''</p><p>''Good for you.'' She said, trying to hide her disappointment. ''But seriously, who wouldn't want to date you?''</p><p>''Hmm... let me see. Married twice. Divorced twice. Single father with a teenage kid. His mother lives in his house. The playboy image that comes with the job. '' Oh god, he really hated that word. ''Though the word millionaire probably makes the entire thing more interesting for woman. It doesn't make such a great record right?'' She hummed, unsure what to say to him.</p><p>They walked in silence for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>''You are going to find a great woman. Trust me.''</p><p>''Why is that?'' He replied using a sarcastic undertone. Kate was impressed by how low his self-esteem actually was, even though he seemed to be living the perfect life. Dating a real woman must be tough for him.</p><p>''Really Castle?'' He looked up at her with a confused look on his face and stopped walking. ''Great guy. Adorable smile. Writes the most amazing books. Loves his mother so much that she can live with him when necessary. Actually talks to fans and interacts with them, showing that he cares. Funny, even when it's at his own cost. And I'm pretty sure that you're an amazing dad.'' She listed.</p><p>''That's- Thank you Kate.'' He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>''No need to thank me Castle, just stating the facts.'' She started walking again, gripping his hand tighter to pull him along.</p><p>Neither of them let go until the made it to her building.</p><p>''I had a great night.''</p><p>He looked down at their hands. ''Me too. Best I've had in years.'' She followed his gaze and saw their hands, somehow during their walk home they'd intertwined their fingers together. And somehow Kate couldn't help but think that it looked so right.</p><p>She laughed at him. ''That good, huh?''</p><p>He chuckled. ''Well. Yeah.''</p><p>''Listen, I liked this and if you want to maybe we could do it again someday-''</p><p>''How about tomorrow?'' He replied immediately and Kate couldn't help it but smile at his answer.</p><p>''I can't do dinner tomorrow, but perhaps I'm free for lunch.'' She said with a big smile on her face. ''I'll text you if anything changes.''</p><p>He showed her the most adorable smile. ''Lunch it is then.''</p><p>He tugged on her hand and pulled her closer, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. He pulled away slowly and saw that her eyes were still closed.</p><p>He moved his mouth next to her ear. ''Until tomorrow Kate.''</p><p>''Beckett.'' She threw her arm over her eyes, covering them even though it was still dark. ''Yes, I'll be there in thirty. Thank you, Javi.'' She quickly wrote down the address and stepped out of bed.</p><p>The sooner you get out of bed, the sooner you'd be in a warm shower.</p><p>She stumbled over piece of clothing, but caught herself before she fell. Definitely a great way to start the day. She stood up again and made her way towards the bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and went to stand in the corner of the shower, avoiding the cold water. Stupid boiler. After the quick shower, she poured herself some coffee. She sat at the kitchen table and slowly drank her coffee savouring every sip, giving herself time to wake up properly. Once done, she grabbed her gun, badge and car keys and made her way towards her car. Breakfast could wait for now.</p><p>Kate changed her mind however when she drove by the coffee shop she'd been in two days before, just after getting her book signed. They do have the best bear claws in town... She argued with herself. The decision quickly made, she pulled into an open parking spot next to the shop. She was surprised to see that they actually opened so early in the morning. She placed her order and waited patiently for her name to be called. The barista looked like he was about to fall back asleep and she actually felt sorry for the guy. She figured that he had to pay his way through college himself. She gave him an extra tip and walked back to her car.</p><p>''Good morning Beckett.'' She saw Esposito and Ryan already waiting for her behind the 'do not cross' line.</p><p>''Morning boys, what's the situation?'' She took a sip from her to-go cup and walked after her co-workers.</p><p>''Let's just say that it's Beckett flavoured.'' Ryan said and Esposito agreed. Kate disposed her empty coffee cup and walked through the open door, leading to their crime scene. ''We have multiple victims. Two in this room and the other in the living room.''</p><p>Kate took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to find. Even after years of experience it never got any easier. She looked at the first body and sighed. The girl couldn't be older than twenty-five, she still had an entire life in front of her.</p><p>''Morning Lanie.''</p><p>''Good morning Kate. How was your date last night?''</p><p>''Let's talk about that some other time, shall we?'' Lanie narrowed her eyes at her, but it was obvious that she didn't really mean it. Kate chuckled. ''What do we got.''</p><p>''This is Nina Cassidy, twenty-three years old, she was supposed to have the night shift at the hospital but never showed up. She died between two and four this morning, once I get her back at the morgue, I can be more specific about how she died. Like I said, cause of death isn't confirmed yet, but three shots to the chest might just be the case.'' Lanie stood up and walked to the other victim, laying on his back, eyes still wide open. ''Jensen Meyer. Twenty eight years old. According to some of the pictures displayed on Nina's night-stand we assume that he was her boyfriend. No further details known yet.''</p><p>''We never assume things Lanie.''</p><p>''I know, just trying to bring out my inner detective.''</p><p>''Uh-huh.'' Lanie stood up again and walked towards the third victim in the living room.</p><p>''We have no ID on John Doe here. The neighbours did see him around more than once, so it shouldn't take too long before we get one.'' Ryan told Kate.</p><p>''The weird thing is, this guy died between three and five this morning. Possibly way after the other two got shot.'' Lanie mentioned.</p><p>Kate nodded. ''Thank you Lanie.''</p><p>''No problem.''</p><p>Three murders and very little to work with? Kate sighed. She grabbed her phone and quickly composed a new message.</p><p>I can't do lunch today, big murder case came up. Sorry, I'll make it up to you. -Kate</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>''Dad, you're up early.''</p><p>''That sounded like more of a question than a statement pumpkin.'' He said taking another bite of his toast.</p><p>''I know, it's just that... you're not usually awake at this hour.''</p><p>He shrugged. ''Couldn't sleep.''</p><p>''What? Why? Anything on your mind?''</p><p>''Not completely sure. Got stuck writing last night after-''</p><p>''After what dad?'' Alexis said with a judging tone. ''You had a date didn't you?'' He nodded. ''What's her name?''</p><p>''Kate.'' A goofy smile appearing on his face the moment he mentioned her name.</p><p>''Is she pretty?''</p><p>He chuckled. ''That would be an understatement.''</p><p>''You sound happy.''</p><p>''I guess I am.'' He said honestly, surprised with his own answer.</p><p>''Good for you dad, it's about time you start acting like a normal person again.'' She walked up to him and gave him a good-morning hug.</p><p>''You said act instead of behave.'' Alexis chuckled. ''Does that mean we can still play laser tag?''</p><p>''Yes, dad we can still play laser tag.'' He gave her a kiss on her head.</p><p>His phone buzzed and he immediately fished it out of his pocket. He read the message Kate had sent him and his heart sank. He'd really set his mind on seeing her again that afternoon.</p><p>Alexis noticed the shift in his mood and walked back to him.</p><p>''You up for a game?'' She asked him and his face lit up again.</p><p>He grabbed the gear from its storage and threw a vest at Alexis. ''You are going down Missy.'' He said flipping his goggles on.</p><p>''Ha! Not until you're Malcolm Reynolds, I'm not.''</p><p>His posture sank in again. ''Hey! That's not funny! You know how badly I want to be that guy.'' Alexis stuck her tongue out and grabbed the gun from his hand, quickly running towards a hiding spot in the corner of the room.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Ryan was just cleaning up the murder board to make place for their most recent murder case when Kate's phone rang. With Kate nowhere in sight, he picked up. ''The desk of Kate Beckett. No, she's not here at the moment.'' Ryan looked and saw that Kate was in Montgomery's office, probably updating him about their latest findings. ''Really? Okay. Yes, you can sent him up. Thank you.''</p><p>He grinned and walked back to Esposito. ''Hey Javi, you are never going to believe this.''</p><p>''Believe what?'' He said with a confused look on his face.</p><p>''Just wait.'' Ryan nod towards the elevator and crossed his arms over his chest. Esposito was still confused but focused on where Ryan motioned.</p><p>As soon as he saw who exited the elevator, his grin widened.</p><p>''How did you-''</p><p>''I answered Kate's phone. Looks like she her date went well last night.''</p><p>''You do realize she's going to kill you right?''</p><p>He shrugged. ''Still worth it.''</p><p>Esposito bumped Ryan's fist. ''I agree bro.''</p><p>Castle looked around him. Kate was nowhere in sight.</p><p>That was until two guys walked up to him, guns strapped to their waist and badges in sight. Esposito had quickly holstered his gun once he realized what was happening. Ryan however, had quickly placed his badge around his neck, although he usually had it on his belt. ''Hello, can we help you?''</p><p>''Hi. I was wondering if you guys could tell me where I can find Kate Beckett?'' Rick said, showing his signature smile.</p><p>''She's in Captain Montgomery's office at the moment, but you can wait at her desk if you want to.'' Ryan pointed towards Kate's desk.</p><p>''Thanks for the help guys, I appreciate it.''</p><p>''I'm Detective Kevin Ryan by the way.'' Ryan said and shook Castle's extended hand.</p><p>''Nice to meet you. I'm Richard Castle.''</p><p>''Richard Castle, really?'' Esposito said an octave too high. Ryan chuckled.</p><p>''Yes, and you are?'' Castle addressed towards Esposito.</p><p>''I'm Detective Javier Esposito, Beckett is our boss.'' He shook hands with him.</p><p>''Oh, she mentioned you guys!'' Castle said realization hitting him.</p><p>''Did she now?'' Ryan questioned.</p><p>He nodded. ''Yeah!''</p><p>''What did she say?''</p><p>''That you guys are a part of her team. Nothing special-'' The guys both walked up to him, forcing him to walk backwards. Rick's back hit the wall. His eyes now wide open.</p><p>''Listen. We want you to know, that if you hurt her-'' Javier started.</p><p>Kate walked out of the office and didn't see the guys at the spot she'd seen them earlier. She looked around and found them a little down the hall talking to someone. She walked up to them, being the curious person that she was. ''Castle?''</p><p>''Hey, Kate.'' He stammered with a nervous smile on his face. The guys took a step back again, a look of innocence written all over their faces. Obviously, Kate knew better than that. She narrowed her eyes at them and they slowly walked back to their desks.</p><p>''What are you doing here?'' She asked him,</p><p>''I- I thought since we couldn't get lunch today, I could get you something to eat. Since you have a case and all, I didn't think you would have the time-''</p><p>''Can I talk to you in private please?'' She didn't wait for an answer but grabbed his arm and pulled him into the break room.</p><p>''Kate. I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you-'' Rick stammered. She closed her eyes.</p><p>''You know, my mind tells me to get mad at you... But I can't.'' Not with that look on your face.</p><p>He gave her a lopsided smile and hold up the bag he was holding. ''I brought you food.''</p><p>''I'm sorry that I couldn't make lunch today.''</p><p>''It's okay, really. You told me you couldn't and I still came to see you. You're the one with the real job, remember?''</p><p>''You can't just turn up at the precinct without calling me first.''</p><p>''I did call!'' He defended. ''and the security guard called up to make sure that you were okay with it.''</p><p>''Really? That's weird. I never got that call.'' She looked through the window of the break room, finding Esposito and Ryan subtly looking their way. ''Never mind.''</p><p>''They look like nice guys, but they can be damn intimidating.''</p><p>Kate laughed. ''They aren't as tough as they look though, don't worry.''</p><p>''Ha. Yeah. Let's hope that.'' He mumbled under his breath.</p><p>''So you said something about food?'' She looked at his hand, her eyes suggestive.</p><p>''Yes, here you go.'' He handed her the bag and started walking away.</p><p>''What? You're not staying for lunch?''</p><p>''I- uh didn't want to intrude in your work place. I mean you have case and I simply came by to drop this off-''</p><p>''Nonsense, you're here now. Let's have lunch together. I can take a small break without dying.''</p><p>He smiled at motioned towards the table and he sat down at the opposite of her. ''I hope you like Chinese.''</p><p>''What are you? Some kind of mind reader?'' She questioned.</p><p>''Nope, still a writer. Is that not enough for you?'' He pouted.</p><p>''Hmm. I think I can manage.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10 DAYS</strong>
</p><p>That's how long it took them to find out that their John Doe, aka Ethan Garret, had been stalking Nina Cassidy for a several months. She was his nurse when he was in the hospital, however she had switched with another nurse when he started the getting physical with her. Even after he had been transferred to the psychiatric department, he had tried to contact her and ruined her life as she'd once knew it.</p><p>It became even worse and at some point he had been convinced that he and Nina were dating which made him show up at her doorstep.</p><p>Once. Twice.</p><p>And so it continued.</p><p>A couple of neighbors said that they had heard a couple of loud arguments over the past week, but ultimately none of them checked up on the young woman, claiming that they thought it was just another semi-break up with her boyfriend. The fact was that Jensen had tried to figure out what was wrong with Nina, but he'd not been able to help her. It was that sorrowful evening that she'd gotten home with Jensen after their date, when she found Ethan in her home. He was devastated that she would, in his words, cheat on him and shot Jensen the second he tried to walk up to him. Nina tried to stop the bleeding, but didn't succeed. She cried for help, screamed, but no one showed up.</p><p>How was she going to be loyal to him if she was seeing someone else? He didn't know the answer. She yelled for mercy, but it was too late. He'd pulled the trigger. Three times. Just to make sure that it would be over soon. It took him an hour before he realized what he'd done. He paced through the room, considering his options. Unable to find a solution that would help him. He smacked himself against the head, trying to collect his thoughts, but it was useless. Ethan found his last option and put the gun against his head.</p><p>Three people dead. Just like that.</p><hr/><p><em>Ten days</em>, since she'd last seen him. It was driving her nuts, not being be able to sit down and talk properly with him which was insane, she said to herself. She barely knew the guy. They had called twice, trying to find a day that worked for them to get together but there was always something else that needed their attention.</p><p>Kate hadn't been sleeping properly in a while. Most of the time she didn't even made it out of the precinct at night, so she had been crashing on the couch in the break room instead. It was definitely not her most comfortable option, but at least that way she could rest for a while. Castle had offered to bring her lunch a couple of times, but she had refused every time. She needed to focus. On the case. And the case only.</p><p>But now? With the killer already dead and the case closed? She could finally go home.</p><p>It was only now that she realized how tired she was after the exhausting week. A bath, that's what she needed… <em>Oh, yes</em>. Maybe a nice glass of wine. A good book. Maybe one of Castle's books. She still needed to read the latest Derek Storm novel, which had laid forgotten on her kitchen table ever since it got signed. She made herself a mental check-list: warm bath, glass of red wine, Castle's book, Rick in the bathtub with her…</p><p>Wait. <em>What</em>?</p><p>Did she really think of them is such a way, <em>already</em>? Kate shook her head, trying to get that image out of her head. She was at the precinct for God's sake.</p><p>Montgomery stepped out of his office. ''Beckett. A word please.''</p><p>Esposito looked up from his screen. ''What did you do?''</p><p>''What makes you think it's about <em>me</em>?'' He blinked. She got him.</p><p>Kate had a satisfying smile on her face and put her bag down on the floor. Slowly, she made her way towards the office.</p><p>She knocked and then walked into the office. ''Yes, sir.''</p><p>''Detective Beckett, you solved this one quickly. Nice job.''</p><p>''Thank you, sir. Although it was Ryan who found out about the pictures stored on Ethan Garret's external hard drive.'' Montgomery smiled at her and nod.</p><p>''Now. I have noticed that you and your team have worked non-stop for the last five weeks. Is that correct?''</p><p>''Yes sir, we traded shifts with Karpowski and her team a couple of times. Personal matters.''</p><p>''I see, well, I've made up my mind. You are taking the weekend off. Maybe a couple of days extra. No exceptions. I don't want to see you again until Tuesday. Maybe later. Depends on whether you get a call to come in.''</p><p>Kate's eyes flew wide open. ''But sir-''</p><p>''No, Beckett. Go home. Spent some time with friends or family. Just rest. You're dismissed.'' He waved her off and looked back down at the file he was holding.</p><p>''Thank you sir.'' She threw the door close a little harder than usually and walked towards her co-workers who were busy playing a game of cards.</p><p>''Boys, we got the weekend off.''</p><p>''Sweet!'' Ryan yelled while Esposito said ''Nice.'' They bumped fists and turned their attention towards Beckett again.</p><p>''You are not allowed to come back at the precinct until at least Tuesday. And even on Tuesday, we're on call. So I'm not sure if we have to come in.''</p><p>Ryan shrugged. ''I can live with that.''</p><p>''Now, I don't know about you guys… but I'm sleeping until tomorrow afternoon.'' Esposito stated while hurriedly grabbing his gear.</p><p>Kate laughed. ''I'll see you boys on Tuesday… or Wednesday. Whatever.'' They said their goodbyes and before Kate even made it back towards her desk, they were standing in the elevator and discussing what they were going to do with their free time.</p><p>She grabbed her things and tidied up her desk. Four free days. What was she going to do? It had been a while since she had actually had the day off. Kate walked towards the elevator and waited for it to open. With one last look at her desk, the doors closed.</p><hr/><p>''<em>Hey Kate! I just got your call and I just wanted to say that if you want to… maybe … uh… we could hang out sometime? Maybe tomorrow? I hope that this isn't on a short notice - Oh god, this is embarrassing'' </em>Kate laughed as she heard him mumble something understandable, probably against himself.<em> ''Listen. I've got the loft all to myself today and tomorrow, so maybe we could eat dinner or something. Let me know! Oh… and this was Rick by the way. Just... saying... </em>.''</p><p>She closed her voice mail message and searched for Rick's name in her contact list.</p><p>''Hello?'' A female voice said.</p><p>''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Kate apologized. ''I must have dialed the wrong number.'' She briefly pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the number to see who she was calling.</p><p>''I don't think so, your name lit up on the screen…'' The person stated.</p><p>''Can I ask who this is?'' Kate wondered.</p><p>''Oh! I'm sorry. This is Alexis. My dad is busy at the moment. Can I take a message for you?''</p><p>''Nah, it's okay. I can call him back later.''</p><p>''Okay.''</p><p>''<em>Great</em>.'' An uncomfortable silence hang between them.</p><p>''So. Are you the Kate he's been talking about for the past few weeks?'' The girl asked hesitantly.</p><p>''Excuse me?''</p><p>''You're the detective, right? The one he met at the signing.''</p><p>''Yes, I am.'' Kate said. ''He talks about me?'' <em>Seriously?</em></p><p>Alexis laughed. ''You have no idea. And I heard him speaking to someone or someone's voice-mail this afternoon and let me tell you, it was <em>not</em> pretty. He's never that nervous calling someone. You're good for him Kate. I don't think he's ever had to work this hard for something or someone in this matter.''</p><p>Kate laughed nervously. ''Uh, thank you?''</p><p>Alexis chuckled. ''You're welcome.'' It stayed silent for a moment and Kate let Alexis words sink in. ''Oh, he's back again! It was nice talking to you Kate.''</p><p>''You too Alexis. Maybe next time in person though.''</p><p>She laughed. ''Deal.''</p><p>''Alexis honey, why are you holding my phone?'' Rick said walking up to Alexis with a confused look on his face.</p><p>''I answered it. It's Kate.'' He quickly grabbed the phone from her and locked himself in his office. Not that locking the door made any difference, his bookcase was see-through.</p><p>''Kate! Hi.''</p><p>''Hey Castle.''</p><p>''Sorry that Alexis answered my phone-''</p><p>''Are you serious? She was a sweetheart, you got nothing to worry about.''</p><p>He chuckled. ''Good. So I assume that you got my message?'' He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the embarrassing moment.</p><p>Kate laughed. ''Yes, I got your message. I'd love to have dinner tomorrow.''</p><p>''Great! Wait, not tonight?'' he questioned.</p><p>''Sorry Castle, I need to have some alone time tonight. And frankly, I'm exhausted, so I wouldn't be the greatest guest at this point.''</p><p>''I can understand that. What are you doing tonight?''</p><p>''Not sure yet, I was thinking of taking a warm bath, maybe read a book, go to bed early. You?''</p><p>He cleared his throat. ''Actually, I just got a home visit by my <em>lovely</em> ex-wife Gina. She wants me to attend this gala tonight, but since we aren't going to hang out tonight I may actually go.''</p><p>''<em>Really</em>? She can do that last minute?'' Kate questioned.</p><p>He shrugged. ''Apparently.''</p><p>Kate chuckled. ''Well, have fun.''</p><p>''Yeah, I hope so. Those things are awful. I just hope that I can sneak out after the press line. Maybe stay for an hour or so.''</p><p>''Gina must be <em>so</em> happy with you.''</p><p>''Yes, I'm every publicist dream. Great books. Ruggedly handsome. Playboy status. The only problem is that I couldn't care less, but you kinda need the press on your side every once in a while.''</p><p>''That's true.'' Kate agreed. ''Listen, I'm free for the next four days. Montgomery kicked me out of the precinct telling me that I needed to rest or something.'' She did feel kind of tired, but she'd never admit that.</p><p>''Ouch.''</p><p>''I know right? But that means that I'm free if you want to do anything this week.''</p><p>''Great! How about tomorrow? Maybe seven? My place?''</p><p>''Fine by me.''</p><p>''I'll text you my address.''</p><p>Alexis crouched closer to the book-case, making sure that her dad couldn't see her. He sounded so different. Was he actually acting like an adult for once? She chuckled, no that couldn't be the case. She sat back against the book shelf, still eavesdropping on his conversation. Maybe he really was growing up. She heard him say a goodbye, so she scrambled to stand up and quickly sprinted towards the kitchen.</p><p>He unlocked his door with his phone still in his hand, smiling like a mad man. He looked up after closing the door and saw Alexis simply holding a spoon and breathing quickly. ''What are you doing?''</p><p>''Uh- I was…'' She stammered. ''…putting away this spoon.'' He raised a brow in question.</p><p>He decided to let it slide and walked towards the refrigerator, grabbing a coke for himself. He opened it and took a sip. Still in thoughts he made his way back to his office to get some writing done, he was feeling a bit inspirational at the moment. He was halfway to his destination when he heard Alexis talking.</p><p>''Dad. Why do I have the feeling that I need to meet this Kate figure?'' She asked, not so subtly.</p><p>''Because you're a smart girl, sweetheart.'' He gave her a smile and then proceeded to grab a drink from the refrigerator.</p><hr/><p>Kate took a sip from her wine and skillfully turned the page one-handed. This was definitely what she needed after the case they'd had. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the hot water surrounding her body. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, scanning the page for the point where she'd stopped reading earlier.</p><p>Her bubble was ruined, however, when her cell phone rang. She groaned out loud and picked up without checking her caller ID. ''Beckett.''</p><p>''Good evening Miss Beckett.'' A familiar voice immediately said.</p><p>She put her book down on the edge of the tub. ''Hey Castle. Surviving the gala?''</p><p>''Barely.'' He mumbled. ''However, there's an open bar so that's a plus.''</p><p>Kate laughed. ''Shouldn't you be socializing or something?''</p><p>She heard him laugh softly. ''Yeah.''</p><p>''Then <em>why</em> aren't you?'' She questioned.</p><p>''Not feeling like it.''</p><p>''That simple?''</p><p>Rick shrugged. ''I'm a simple guy, detective.''</p><p>''<em>Sure</em> Castle. And I'm the President of the United States of America.'' He laughed.</p><p>''So, what are you doing?'' Castle asked.</p><p>''What I told you earlier. Trying to relax while taking a bath.''</p><p>''You're taking a bath?'' He said, his voice an octave too high.</p><p>''Yeah Rick, weren't you listening?'' <em>Okay. Now she was just being cruel.</em></p><p>''Like, right <em>now</em>?''</p><p>''Castle.'' She snapped.</p><p>''Sorry.''</p><p>''Why are you calling me, anyway?''<em> I like it, but that's not the point.</em></p><p>''I got bored and I figured that you might be up for a chat. Sorry if I'm bothering you-''</p><p>''What? No. Why would you think that?'' She replied immediately.</p><p>''I just got the idea-''</p><p>''I don't think you could ever bore me.''</p><p>''That's good to know.'' He said sincerely.</p><p>A knock on her door startled Kate. She groaned. ''Oh, there's a knock on my door. I'll be right back, okay?''</p><p>''Sure, take your time.'' She put the phone down and stepped out of the tub, reaching for her bathrobe.</p><p>She quickly made her way towards the door and grabbed her gun on the way over. You never knew who was on the other side and Kate definitely felt a lot safer holding her Glock behind her back. She slowly opened the door, but quickly pulled it open when she saw who it was.</p><p>There he was - standing in front of her door wearing his designer tuxedo and a silly grin on his face.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing here?</em>
</p><p>He shrugged as if to answer to her mental question. ''I got bored.''</p><p>''So you decided to show up on my doorstep instead of going home?''</p><p>''Well, I kind of ran away from the gala and I need to hide out for a couple of hours. Besides, I realized that since Gina has no idea who you are or where you live, this might be the safest spot for me to hide.'' He stepped beside her and walked into her living room. ''I hope you don't mind though. Wow, great place.'' He quickly added.</p><p>''Oh, no please come in.'' She replied with a sarcastic undertone, closing the door behind him.</p><p>''Have you had dinner yet?'' He asked her, ignoring her earlier remark.</p><p>''Not yet, no.'' Kate pulled her bathrobe together and crossed her arms.</p><p>''Great! Mind if I make us something? I'm starving.'' He patted his stomach to emphasize his point.</p><p>''You do realize that I'm in my bathrobe right?'' <em>How could I not? </em>He thought to himself.</p><p>Castle chuckled. ''Yes, and I'm trying <em>very </em>hard not to stare.''</p><p>''You're not doing such a great job.''</p><p>He shrugged. ''I know. Sorry?''</p><p>''I'm going to change if you don't mind. There should be enough ingredients for some mac and cheese.''</p><p>''Simple. I like it.'' He muttered to himself. ''Go ahead and chance, I'll start cooking.''</p><p>Kate smiled at him and slowly made her way back to the bathroom, where she had left some clean clothes for herself after she had finished her bath. Kate stopped in her tracks. He didn't expect her to dress up, <em>right</em>? The guy was still in his tuxedo. She had to admit that it was a sight she could not easily get bored with. She also wouldn't mind if he took them all off. But that wasn't the point. She shook her head, trying to rearrange her thoughts. She waited for a few minutes before she decided that it was time to get back to Castle before he burnt something.</p><p>She dropped her robe and put on some sweats and a wide t-shirt. Once dressed, she made her way back to the living room and found that the lights were dimmed. She took in the picture that was in front of her: lights dimmed, candles on the coffee table, the dinner table set and Castle, who was still in his tux, scooping the dish on the plates.</p><p>He looked up and found Kate watching him. ''Wow.'' Kate laughed. ''…I said that out loud, didn't I?'' She nodded.</p><p>''Yeah.'' He looked down again, avoiding her gaze. ''Just… how did you do this so fast?''</p><p>''What do you mean fast? You were in there like fifteen minutes.'' He said pointing down the hall with the spatula in his hand.</p><p>''I was?'' <em>Shit.</em></p><p>''Yeah. But could you take over for a second? I'm dying to get out of this jacket.'' She chuckled and walked over to him, taking over. She watched him walking over to her couch and take off his jacket. He also took his dress shirt out of his pants and decided to unbutton it while he was at it. He saw her staring at him and did a quick body check. Nope, zip was still closed. He chuckled nervously. ''You have no idea how good that feels.''</p><p>''Oh, I do.'' <em>Don't judge until you've walked in heels.</em></p><p>''So dinner?'' He said pointing towards the table.</p><p>She walked up to him and sat down on the chair he had pulled out for her. ''Yes please, I'm starving.''</p><hr/><p>''Honestly. That was the best mac and cheese I ever had.'' He said, flopping down on her couch.</p><p>She joined him, a glass of red wine in her hand. ''Castle. You made it yourself.''</p><p>''I know, but don't we all need a little ego-boost every once in a while?'' She laughed.</p><p>''Yeah sure, like your <em>ego</em> needs a boost. You sign woman's chests for a living. Come on, Castle.''</p><p>''Point taken.'' He said with a smug smile on his face. ''But let me tell you something Kate, there is nothing that compares to people telling you that they like and read your books.''</p><p>''Really?'' She said taking a sip.</p><p>''Best feeling <em>ever</em>. The knowledge that someone took time out of their lives to read the words that you wrote, how amazing is that? Your book in their hands and that person actually taking the time to read it. I guess it feels a bit like solving a murder.''</p><p>She chuckled. ''You sure, Rick? That's a pretty satisfying feeling.''</p><p>''I got so many responses to that, but none of them are appropriate.'' He stated.</p><p>She laughed, feeling the heat rising. <em>Was she blushing? </em>He moved closer to her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear to get a good view of her face. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. He sat up a little straighter and put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. It was a small moment, but he caught it. He gave her a lopsided smile and moved in slowly, giving her time to back away. As she didn't he dared to close the gap gave her chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensation. She slowly opened her mouth and he took the opportunity to nip on her bottom lip. He heard her moan softly and took it as an invitation to move to her upper lip. She moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer by his hair.</p><p>He cleared his throat. ''That was amazing''</p><p>He stopped moving suddenly, pulling back and reaching for his pocket. He grabbed his phone and read the new text message.</p><p>''I- uh-'' Kate started.</p><p>''<em>I can't believe that I'm going to say this.</em> But Kate, I need to leave. Alexis needs me to pick her up. Are we still on for tomorrow?''</p><p>No words came out, but she nodded at him instead.</p><p>''I'll see you tomorrow then.'' He gave her the most adorable smile and leaned to give her another quick kiss. He stood up and made his way towards the door.</p><p>Kate let herself fall back on the couch.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. It wasn't supposed to feel that good.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''What's the suit jacket doing here?'' Lanie said, while lifting the piece of clothing from the back of the couch. She examined it quickly, finding the brand name and she involuntarily let out a tiny squeal. Lanie looked up to find Kate standing completely still, her mouth hanging open slightly. ''This is Armani.'' She stated, a curious look forming on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Shit shit shit.</em>
</p><p>''Who came over last night? Was it Castle? It was, wasn't it? You slept with him and you didn't call me?! How could you!'' Lanie rambled on.</p><p>''Lanie! Stop.'' She took a deep breath and walked towards Lanie to grab the jacket away from her. ''I did not have sex with Rick last night.'' She said as calmly as humanly possible.</p><p>Lanie grinned. ''Oh, so it's <em>Rick</em> now?''</p><p>Kate sighed. ''Listen, he came over last night after he'd run away from a gala and he needed a place to hide out from his bloodsucking ex-wife slash publisher. No big deal.'' Kate lay the jacket back on the couch and went to stand against the kitchen counter again.</p><p>''What are you hiding?'' Lanie said narrowing her eyes.</p><p>''I'm not-'' Kate started.</p><p>''Come on girl, I need details.''</p><p>''What? Isn't your boyfriend giving you enough?'' She spat back.</p><p>''I'm your best friend you can tell me everything. When are you going to start seeing that?'' Lanie reasoned.</p><p>''Castle and I are <em>just</em> friends Lanie.''</p><p>''Really?''</p><p>''Really.'' Kate repeated.</p><p>''So, him coming over after an over-the-top gala is normal for friends.''</p><p>She nodded. ''Yep.''</p><p>''What did you guys do?''</p><p>''Well, I was taking a bath and he called-''</p><p>''<em>This keeps getting better and better</em>.'' Kate glared at Lanie. ''Fine. Enough for now, but by the end of the day... I want the <em>entire</em> story. No details spared''</p><p>'''We are just friends! Why can't you except that?''</p><p>''Because I'm your best friend, Kate! You should feel comfortable telling me these kind of things.''</p><p>''I know.'' Kate sighed and wove a hand through her hair in frustration. ''I can tell you this much… Castle and me, we're just friends. Nothing more. He's a freaking celebrity, Lanie. How could I ever date that guy?''</p><p>Rick let his head fall against the wall. He'd decided to wait to knock when he heard voices arguing in Kate's apartment. It was definitely Kate, but he couldn't quite decide who she was talking to.</p><p>Lanie. <em>Right</em>, the best friend. She wouldn't lie against her best friend, right?</p><p>… <em>we're just friends. </em>Echoed through his head. <em>How could I ever date that guy? </em>His heart sunk. The disappointment seeping through him instantly. He chuckled, feeling pathetic with himself.</p><p>Castle took a deep breath, worked up the courage and then knocked three times. He heard some shuffling behind the door and the voices instantly stopped. Kate opened the door and was still looking at her friend Lanie when opening.</p><p>''Good morning Beckett.'' He said with his usual smile on his face. She quickly turned around to face her visitor.</p><p>Kate's jaw dropped. ''Castle? Hey. What- what are you doing here?''</p><p>''I just needed to pick up my jacket, I have this thing later tonight.'' He pointed towards the couch where he'd left it earlier. However Lanie was standing next to it, her hand on the couch and closely observing the conversation.</p><p>''I- I thought we had plans tonight.'' Kate said, confusion written all over her face.</p><p>''Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I'm going to have to cancel. Gina will kill me if I don't show up at the opening night of this clubbed called <em>The Dragon</em> downtown and actually stay this time.'' He then moved his attention towards Lanie and walked up to her. ''How rude of me. Hi, I'm Richard Castle.''</p><p>''Lanie Parish, pleasure to meet you Mr. Castle.'' And shook hands with him.</p><p>He winked at her. ''You can call me Rick.''</p><p>''I'll keep that in mind.'' Lanie said and went to stand next to Kate. '<em>'If you don't sleep with him, I will.</em>'' She whispered.</p><p>Kate chuckled. ''Uh-huh, I'll be sure to let Javi know that. I'm sure he will appreciate it.''</p><p>Lanie huffed. ''Yeah right, as if he doesn't looked at other woman. He's a <em>guy</em> for God's sake.'' Castle coughed, earning the attention from the woman once again.</p><p>He waved the bag he was holding in his hand.</p><p>''I- I brought you breakfast, but I guess that you already ate.'' He said, laughing sheepishly at her.</p><p>''I have actually.'' Lanie elbowed Kate, earning a quick glance from Castle. ''But thank you Ri- Castle. I was just going to have some lunch with Lanie here and maybe go shopping afterwards.''</p><p>Rick chuckled. ''I actually forgot that you get up early.'' Kate smiled sympathetically at him.</p><p>He needed to get out. This was simply getting embarrassing. ''Anyway, I have to go. So much to do today. You girls have fun shopping.'' He said with a smug smile. He looked over at Lanie. ''It was nice meeting you miss Parish.''</p><p>''Ditto.'' Lanie shook his hand again but this time pulled him closer quickly. ''I just wanted to let you know that I'm a medical examiner and I can kill you without leaving a single trace of evidence, capiche?''</p><p>He swallowed. ''Understood.''</p><p>''Good. Now, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, since we are leaving in a few. I'll be right back.'' Castle nod and Kate quickly glanced at Lanie, who had narrowed her eyes at her. <em>You two talk</em>, she mouthed and Kate rolled her eyes. She then turned back to Castle who was still standing near her couch, patiently waiting for her.</p><p>Kate cleared her throat and crossed her arms. ''Well, uh, have fun tonight at the opening.''</p><p>''Thanks.'' He said looking at his feet.</p><p>''I would have rather hung out with you though.'' She confessed with a shy smile on her face.</p><p>He huffed. ''Would you?''</p><p>''Yeah.'' She said feeling offended. ''Why would you ask that?''</p><p>''It's-''</p><p>''Okay, I'm done.'' Kate groaned. <em>Great timing Lanie.</em></p><p>''Bye Beckett.'' He nod. ''Lanie.''</p><p>And then he left. He simply grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door. Kate wasn't even sure what happened.</p><p>''You don't think that he heard what we said? Right?''</p><p>''So you do care about him.''</p><p>''Shut. Up.'' Lanie laughed at her and grabbed her purse.</p><p>''I'm just messing with you girl! Come on, let's get some shopping done.''</p><hr/><p>''Honey, I'm home.'' He'd always hoped that he could say it casually some time in his life. Although he had kinda hoped that it would be directed against his wife. One that wouldn't cheat on him. Or leave him. Someone that loved him, move in his loft and stay with him forever. It sounded pathetic. Desperate even, but he didn't care. One day it would happen - that he was certain of.</p><p>''Hey dad, you're back early.'' Alexis said while she took two steps at the time to get down the stairs.</p><p>He let himself fall on the couch, leaned his head against the back of it and closed his eyes. ''Yeah, it didn't work out.''</p><p>''Didn't you go to see Kate?'' Alexis asked while settling down next to him. She pulled up her legs on the couch and faced him with a curious look on her face.</p><p>''I did, yeah.''</p><p>''Then why are you so sad?''</p><p>''What? Why would you say that?'' He said, immediately sitting up straight and plastered a smile on his face.</p><p>''Dad. Come on.''</p><p>''I don't know pumpkin, I just- I don't know.'' He groaned and let his head fall back on the couch again.</p><p>'"What happened? What could you have done wrong in the-'' She looked at her watch. ''-the forty minutes you were away.''</p><p>''Honestly? I have no idea.''</p><p>''Then what did she say?''</p><p>''I kind of overheard her say-''</p><p>''Wow. No. Stop. You <em>overheard</em>? Dad, were you eavesdropping on her?''</p><p>''What? No!'' Alexis raised her brow in question. ''I was just going to knock on her door, because her neighbor let me in and when I was at her door I heard arguing, so I <em>listened</em> to what they were saying. But apparently it was just her and her best friend Lanie, talking about me.''</p><p>''Never eavesdrop on someone. That's just rude.'' Alexis stated. ''But what did she say?''</p><p>''That we were just friends, nothing more. She could never date a guy like me.'' <em>Oh great, it sounds even worse when you say it out loud.</em></p><p>''Oh dad.'' She threw herself around him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>''I can't believe I just said that. It's just wrong. Here I am complaining to my daughter about my love life.''</p><p>''Honestly? I think this is good for you.''</p><p>He raised a brow. ''Please enlighten me, how <em>exactly</em> is this good for me?'' He said with a curious look on his face.</p><p>''I don't think you have ever had to work this hard to get someone to like you. Normally the woman just throw themselves at you. Another argument to why you should invite Kate over for dinner sometime, I need to meet her.''</p><p>''I'm not sure if she ever wants to see me again.''</p><p>''You haven't had sex with her yet, right?''</p><p>''Alexis!'' He exclaimed.</p><p>''Dad. Seriously.''</p><p>''I don't care how old you are, there are just some things that I don't want to hear you talk about. Sex, is one of those things. I want to keep you as innocent at possible, for a <em>long</em> time. You can date after you've turned thirty.'''</p><p>''How about twenty.''</p><p>''Maybe.''</p><p>''Let's make it eighteen.''</p><p>''Okay, now you're just pushing it young lady.'' She laughed.</p><p>''Just talk to Kate, dad. Maybe she was just discussing something with her best friend and let's face it, we don't always speak the truth, even when talking to the people closest to us. Just give her a call, make it right. You never know.''</p><p>''Thanks pumpkin.'' He gave her a squeeze and let go. Alexis got up and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. He gave her a smile, showing her that it was going to be alright and she returned it. She made her way upstairs as Castle slowly made his way towards his office.</p><p>Just call her, make it right. You never know.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to need some booze for this.</em>
</p><p>He huffed, <em>yeah</em>, maybe in a couple of hours. He needed some time to let it sink in and sulk about his 'miserable' life.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and dialed his publishers number instead. ''Gina? Yes, I'll go to the opening tonight. No, I don't have a date...'' He groaned. ''Yes, I'm still single… We'll see about that okay? ... Okay, I'll pick you up at eight. Bye.''</p><p>He grabbed the bottle of scotch standing on the corner of his desk and simply took a gulp. <em>It's five o'clock somewhere in the world. </em>He reasoned to himself.</p><hr/><p>After the shopping had turned into a night out, Kate was exhausted. It was near one o'clock when she finally had the strength to get out of bed and start her day. A day free from the precinct. <em>That was a new one</em>. She laughed at herself, unsure when the last time was that she could do absolutely nothing. Kate Beckett, however, wasn't the kind of person that could simply do nothing.</p><p>She walked towards the kitchen, automatically reaching for the coffee. She groaned as she realized that she would have to wait a couple more minutes for it to finish. <em>A quick shower should do the trick</em>, she thought as she made her way towards the bathroom. After the long shower instead of the planned short one, Kate walked back into her living room again, feeling refreshed. She had tied her wet hair in a knot and looked around the room. When was the last time she had actually thoroughly cleaned her house. She gasped when she realized that she couldn't remember the last time. Kate laughed at herself and took a sip of her coffee. Once she finished her coffee, she started gathering up some of the magazines that were laying on her coffee table.</p><p>She made quick work of plugging her iPhone into her docking station and music immediately filled the room.</p><p>Two hours later she was just putting away her vacuum cleaner when she heard a someone yelling her name.</p><p>''Kate! Open up!'' Kate walked towards the door and opened it immediately.</p><p>''Lanie? What's wrong?''</p><p>''I came here as soon as I found it, which was in my break by the way. You should thank me for-'' She said walking right past Kate into the living room.</p><p>''Lanie. Calm down. What's-'' Lanie immediately handed the newspaper to Kate and flipped it open on page six.</p><p>She looked at Lanie with a confused look on her face.</p><p>Lanie showed her a picture.</p><p>She swallowed quickly. ''I'm sorry, Kate.''</p><p>''Really Lanie, no problem we were just friends anyway.'' She quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped away the angry tear that had manage to escape. <em>Why am I lying to her?</em></p><p>''Are you-''</p><p>''I'm fine Lanie, really.''</p><p>''Of course you are.'' Lanie said sarcastically.</p><p>''I just need a bear claw or…. Maybe shoot something.''</p><p>''The bear claw I can help you with. The shooting, however, is entirely your field of expertise.'' Kate chuckled. ''Just let me know when I need to get rid of the body. I got you covered.'' Lanie said winking at her.</p><p>They both laughed. ''Always nice to know that I have someone who would break the rules for me.''</p><p>''Hey, that's what are friends for.'' Lanie stated. ''Now, how about you get your stuff and then I'll get you something to eat. Deal?''</p><p>''Deal.'' Kate walked towards her coffee table and picked up her phone, wallet, gun and badge. You'd never know when they'd might come in handy. ''I'm going to head to the precinct afterwards, maybe pick up some paperwork.''</p><p>She chuckled. ''Wow, you're that desperate, huh?''</p><p>''Lanie. I cleaned my entire house already and it's barely one o'clock. I'm going <em>crazy</em>.''</p><hr/><p>''Dad!''</p><p>''I'm in my office.'' He yelled back, looking up from his computer screen.</p><p>''What the hell?!'' She said dropping the newspaper on his desk. He looked confused and opened the paper on page six, knowing that was probably the answer to his question.</p><p>He looked at the picture of him and Gina of the other night, standing pretty close to each other. And thanks to the angle the picture was taken, it looked like he was kissing her. <em>Oh, for the love of god. </em>He rubbed his eyes and took the picture in once again.</p><p>''Did you?'' She demanded.</p><p>''What? No! You know I would never start something with her again!''</p><p>''Then <em>why</em> does this photo exist?'' She said angrily, pointing at the picture in the newspaper.</p><p>''Alexis, would you calm down for a second! She was my <em>fake</em> date for the opening last night.'' She pulled her shoulders back and stood up straight again. She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. ''I did not kiss her. I did not know this picture existed.'' He sighed. ''And I did not know about this article until you just pointed it out for me.''</p><p>''Listen, this is not about me. I mean, if I can find this article, so can Kate. And I have this feeling that you like her, so you might want to set things straight before she sees it.''</p><p>He waved her off. ''It's useless.''</p><p>''Just suck it up and do something about it. Try harder. Don't give up.''</p><p>''I've never heard you talk like that. '' He said, surprised that his daughter was actually talking to him like this.</p><p>''Dad, please just do something. <em>Anything</em>.'' He stood up and motioned for her to give him a hug.</p><hr/><p>Kate walked out of the elevator as she had just picked up files from her desk. She had managed to get past Montgomery without gaining attention and was just on her way back home when she found two guys arguing at the security desk. The security guard was slowly losing his patience with the person standing in front of the desk. She walked up to them trying to get a better look at the stranger wearing a baseball hat.</p><p>''No please, sir, you've got to let me in. I need to speak with Detective Beckett.''</p><p>''No, you sir, need to stay here. Now, please calm down before I call security and have you in lock down until you can think straight again. Have you been drinking?''</p><p>He huffed. ''Come on man, you recognize me from last time, right? Please-'' He looked at the guys name tag. ''-Gavin. You've got to help me out man.''</p><p>''Hey Gavin, what's wrong?'' Kate said, holding the pile of files under her arm.</p><p>Castle looked up with a surprised look on his face. ''Kate! I was looking for you, but this guy wouldn't let me in.''</p><p>Her mouth fell slightly open when she realized it was in fact Castle but quickly composed herself. ''I'll take it over from here, thank you Gavin.''</p><p>''Watch out Detective… he's a bit <em>crazy</em>.'' He said making a hand motion.</p><p>''I heard that Gavin!'' He said just before she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. She made them walk a block further before she turned to him again.</p><p>''Castle. What are you doing here?'' She demanded.</p><p>''Kate, I'm sorry. I was such a douche to you yesterday. It's just that I accidentally heard you talking to Lanie and I-''</p><p>Kate groaned and threw her head back. ''I knew it.''</p><p>''You knew what?'' He said confused.</p><p>''I figured that you might have heard me talk to Lanie yesterday.''</p><p>''Oh.'' He said looking at his feet.</p><p>''I just… I don't know what we have going on here, but I kind of like it. A lot. So can we <em>please</em> just be friends?'' She tried.</p><p>''What if I don't want to be <em>just</em> friends.'' He held his breath and mentally slapped himself. <em>I did not just say that</em>.</p><p>''Then maybe after a while we could try something more.'' She said shrugging. He smiled at her, his nerves calming down a little. ''It's just that… Rick the picture in the newspaper.'' She said, getting worked up again.</p><p>''That's why I came here! It looks like we're kissing, but we were not. Kate, I swear I have no intention of screwing up with whatever we have and after I've kissed you, I don't want anything else.'' And there's <em>that</em> confession. <em>Stupid Castle, stupid.</em></p><p>''I- Let's take baby steps, okay?''</p><p>''Baby steps, yeah I can deal with that.''</p><p>''You <em>sure</em>?'' She questioned.</p><p>''Definitely.'' He confirmed.</p><p>''Okay. <em>Great</em>.'' Silence over took them as they both let their words sink it. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes to even see the people walking around them.</p><p>It was Castle who broke the silence.</p><p>''Do you want to have dinner with me and Alexis tonight? She's been dying to meet you.''</p><p>She blushed and bit her lip. ''I'd love to.'' His eyes flickered towards her mouth and then he looked back into her eyes. ''You're lucky that you caught me here though, I was just picking up some old files because I have nothing left to do at home.'' She told him.</p><p>''Really?'' He said with a curious look on his face and shrugged. ''Must be Kismet.''</p><p>''Kismet?'' She said, wondering.</p><p>''Yeah, fate.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>